plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Matter Dragonfruit
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Dragon Fruit Plant |trait = Amphibious Splash Damage 6 |ability = Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. |flavor text = Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance.}} Dark Matter Dragonfruit is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, and its ability increases the cost of all zombie tricks by 6 . This ability stacks with each Dark Matter Dragonfruit on the field and persists until all Dark Matter Dragonfruits are removed from the field. Its closest zombie counterpart is Defensive End. Origins It is based on the pitaya, specifically the white-fleshed pitahaya (Hylocereus undatus), also known as the dragonfruit, the fruit of several different cactus species indigenous to the Americas; and a dragon, a mythical creature with reptilian and sometimes, avian traits, specifically space dragons featured in several science fiction topics. Its name is combination of "dark matter," a form of matter that is thought to account for approximately 85% of the matter in the universe and about a quarter of its total energy density, referring to it being a Galactic Gardens card; and "dragonfruit," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description may be a reference to the Ahamkara from the Destiny series; the Ahamkara were also space dragons hunted to the verge of extinction. Many of their bones seemingly retain consciousness and goad their wearers into recklessness and overconfidence, presumably as a way of revenge. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Dragon Fruit Plant *'Traits: Amphibious', Splash Damage 6 *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This can be a game-changing card, turning the tide of the battle in your favor. Not only does it have high raw stats, along with the Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, but it also has an extremely powerful ability, namely making all zombie tricks cost 6 more. This makes up for a common weakness to tricks that can destroy plants, especially Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. It can also easily destroy three zombies in just one attack, thanks to its incredible Splash Damage 6. If you are able to have two Dark Matter Dragonfruits on the field, your opponent has almost no way to play any tricks at all and is forced to only play zombies and environments. Because of how powerful this can be, you should try hard to protect it, especially since 6 health can be depleted pretty quickly late-game. Playing in on the aquatic lane will keep it relatively safe, but also reduces its Splash Damage effectiveness. You can play this to the left of a powerful zombie like Nurse Gargantuar or to destroy them before they attack. Green Shadow can use stat-boosting cards to help keep it alive and do even more damage (note that increasing its strength does not increase the Splash Damage), or play to make it immune to tricks. and Beta-Carrotina can do an even better job at protecting it with all of their Team-Up plants as well as health-boosting tricks. can make use of plants such as and to generate more sun, allowing her to play this earlier and making it harder to deal with. As Nightcap, you can shut down trick decks completely if you play this in Pair Pearadise. Your opponent will be unable to play any tricks, even 1-brain cost tricks if it is played on turn 8 as they will all cost 12 brains more. However, Nightcap does not fare well in the late game, so you may be better off using rush decks instead. Take note that although it can easily prevent your opponent from playing tricks, they can still play environments that can ruin your strategies such as Total Eclipse, or even make use of Teleportation Zombie instead of Teleport to play zombies in the Zombie Tricks phase. Against This is easily one of the most dangerous plants in the Smarty class, let alone the entire game. Besides boasting outstanding stats and traits, its ability prevents you from playing tricks that could destroy it easily, like Rocket Science, for quite a few turns. Also, since plants play second, your opponent can simply play this without letting you know, especially when you have spent a lot of brains on zombies, forcing you to have a mind-reading session with your opponent until you find out that they do not have this card in their procession. If there are two on the field and you have only tricks, then a loss is almost guaranteed due to the fact that most tricks will cost 12 brains more, and would be nearly impossible to play in most cases. The best way to get rid of it is to use Deadly zombies. Combining many zombies with also works well. You can also play Gargantuars that can survive through Dark Matter Dragonfruit's high damage like Wizard Gargantuar and Wannabe Hero if your health is 6 or more. Playing Zombot 1000 allows you to destroy Dark Matter Dragonfruit instantly, along with all other plants on the field. Alternatively, if you are using a Sneaky hero such as , you can easily Bounce Dark Matter Dragonfruit with Pogo Bouncer. If you are forced to use tricks to destroy Dark Matter Dragonfruit, the cheapest option is Cut Down to Size which Super Brainz and Rustbolt possess, which can be played on the 7th turn if Dark Matter Dragonfruit is in play (or immediately if you get it with a Super-Block). Another option is using Evaporate, which Electric Boogaloo and Immorticia have. However, be sure to damage Dark Matter Dragonfruit to use Evaporate on it. For non-superpowers, Rocket Science, costing 9 brains, and Locust Swarm, costing 11 brains, are the best options there are. And the last option, Exploding Fruitcake, which is the least expensive trick, costing 8 brains, can be used to destroy it if unboosted. However, beware of the fruit it Conjures. A way to reduce the impact of this plant is by having Gentleman Zombies and Medulla Nebula to give you some brains for tricks, but be careful if they are near Dark Matter Dragonfruit. Take note that this plant does not affect zombie environments, so use them for an advantage to boost up your zombies and aim at defeating the plant hero if you cannot destroy Dark Matter Dragonfruit. Total Eclipse can lower Dark Matter Dragonfruit's stats if it is on any ground lane while boosting environments like Moon Base Z can make a powerful zombie damage the plant hero's defenses quickly. Teleportation Zombie is also an alternative to teleport zombies without worrying about this plant's ability. The best strategy though, especially for players using trick decks, is to finish the game before this can be played. Gallery Trivia *It currently has the highest Splash Damage stat in the game, at Splash Damage 6. **It is also the most expensive plant with the Splash Damage trait in the game, costing 8 . *Inside of its mouth, one can see white flesh with black seeds, much like the inside of a real dragonfruit. Category:Dragon cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Splash Damage cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants